monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Viperine Gorgon
|birthday=April 18th |age=17 |pet=In case you haven’t noticed, under this mane of freaky fabulous hair is a rather active nest of vipers. I really don’t have room in my unlife for anything else. |bffs=Elissabat & Honey Swamp |log= }} Viperine Gorgon is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is a gorgon from Barcegroana, Spain and a makeup artist employed at Hauntlywood. Specifically, she is the personal makeup artist of Elissabat, star of the Vampire Majesty series of movies. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Yeni Alvarez. Character History Born and raised in Barcelgroana, Spain, Viperine moved to the Boonighted States of Scaremerica, presumebly to ascend in her show biz career, starting off low as an trainee intern in one of the many Hauntlywood studios. Eventually, she was discovered by Elissabat and since then works with her as a make-up artist. Personality Viperine is a girly girl who is as full of energy as she is of passion for makeup, so much she made it her very own career. She's excitable to the point where it can get a little out of control. This because, despite her affectionate ways, she has the habit of biting people as a form of greeting. Also she is rather talkative, especially if she's lost in her makeup proceeders. Usually sweet and passive, Viperine is at disadvantage most of the time because of this, and therefore builds an intimidating persona she can bring out whenever it is most needed, and her sharp features, gorgon heritage and snakes within her hair definitely help her on this. Because of this, she is also assertive and will not accept nonsense. She is also a little clumsy, messy and disorganized, which usually makes her arrive late to appointments, which appals her, and when this happens, she simply cannot motor. She doesn't deal well with nervosity and it takes time for her to cool down. Though she usually works with the rich and famous, Viperine is humble, and just as glady goes to elder monsters' homes to do makeovers for the residents. As long as she can be active with makeup, she is satisfied. She'll usually let out a hiss when speaking, and a slight lisp, and her vocabulary is full of Catalan expressions, since she is original from Barcelgroana. Viperine's being from there is also something that may suggest that the Gorgons also have some roots from Spain as well as Greece. Viperine speaks with a light Spanish accent in a soft-spoken, high-pitched but quiet, mellow-toned voice. Appearance Viperine has pink and blonde hair among which seven snakes grow. She has yellow skin and pink eyes, with snake-like streched pupils, and scales all throughout her body, most prominent in her lower forehead between her eyes. With fangs noticeably sprouting from her upper jaw, and a pointy nose. Viperine dresses in a Bohemian way, in 1970s inspired fashions with pastel colors from pink and blue, to yellow and white, with only some black. She really likes to wear sunglasses. Abilities It is literally said in the series and parts of the fiction of the franchise of Monster High that Viperine does not have the ability to turn people to stone with her stare, since Medusa and Deuce are the only Gorgons with said ability. Not every monster is aware of this, which she considers to be either irritating or convenient, depending on the situation. Skillset * Makeup Expertee: Viperine is incredibly handy with makeup, recognizing the best palettes and perfectly applying every thinkable cosmetics accessory. She also loves to do it and takes it into the business world, being a professional artist in Hauntlywood Studios. Relationships Family She is the daughter of Stheno, whose sisters Medusa and Euryale are her aunts. Due to her busy schedule as a makeup artist in Hauntlywood, she has little time to dedicate to her family, but whenever she has the time, Viperine and her mom like to travel back to Barcelgroana and go shopping together. Deuce Gorgon is Viperine's cousin. Though they don't hang out often, the two try to keep in touch when they can and are considered pretty cool mutually. They usually only are together in family reunions at Petros Island but may have become closer now that Viperine has established friendships at Deuce's school, Monster High, and especially with his girlfriend Cleo de Nile. Friends Viperine is closest with Elissabat, the vampire actress she works for. The two met when Elissabat's former make-up artist quit her job to participate in a reality show, leaving a reflection-less vampire celebrity with no way to check herself up. In order to find a replacement, the actress searched around the studios, but was faced with neglect, due to a rumour that had been spread that no one was to look at her in the eyes. The only soul scatterbrained enough to look was Viperine, who started a chat and was tested as a make-up artist for Elissabat and later hired. Since then the two have been confidants and best friends: sharing secrets, experiences, and knowing each other like the backs of their hands. Fiction Books In "Draculaura and the New Stepmomster", She is with Elissabat, as Elissbat is filmed for a reality show documenting her life as the Vampire Queen. Notes * Her birthday is April 18th, making her a Aries. Timeline * January 18, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Viperine Gorgon. * July 20, 2013: Viperine Gorgon is promised for New York Comic Con at San Diego Comic-Con International. * October 10, 2013: Viperine Gorgon is on display at New York Comic Con. * Mid November, 2013: Honey Swamp makes her diary debut in [[Elissabat's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary|Elissabat's Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood diary]]. * December 14, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's profile art is revealed through the Maul update. * December 17, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * Late December, 2013: Viperine Gorgon's debut doll is released as part of the Frights, Camera, Action! - Hauntlywood series. * January 28, 2014: Viperine Gorgon's spare parts on Mattel's website are listed as belonging to Mojave Ray, evidently her prototype name. * March 11, 2014: Viperine Gorgon makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Frights, Camera, Action!". * April 25, 2014: Viperine Gorgon makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Master of Hiss-guise". Gallery 1ddbf999e3b2556b8d8050f65bf40e3b.jpg|Viperine 3D 0315c8c658ab49f056b657a0f79bad89.jpg tumblr_n5yc3eB3uw1sdpql5o1_500.png 32e08e573ab3bace2a624c7fe566fb4b.jpg tumblr_nwik2zrhjB1tc5d60o1_500.png tumblr_nyh79dd80o1tc5d60o1_400.png tumblr_nyhbuxtR461u3owddo1_r1_500.png Viperine Gorgon_1.png Viperine Gorgon - Ghoulebrities in Londoom.png Tumblr nnkf1sGWAI1tc5d60o1 1280.jpg tumblr_nyfxdyb3B11tc5d60o1_500.jpg tumblr_nxvw1pECkX1uckm9so1_500.jpg tumblr_o37owsEcOI1tc5d60o1_500.png Doll stockphotography - Scare & Makeup Clawdeen and Viperine.jpg Master of Hiss-guise - Viperine.jpg viperine3d.png|Viperine 3D alternative FreakFab13 - Viperine entry.jpg Concept art - Viperine moodboard.jpg Icon - Viperine Gorgon.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Gorgons Category:Generation 1 characters Category:Monster High Diaries characters Category:Frights, Camera, Action! characters